Un año diferente - V1
by SakuraUchiha07
Summary: El verano del 2015 ha finalizado y con ello finalizan muchas cosas más, como la estadía de Sakura en la casa de sus padres teniendo que emprender un viaje fuera de su ciudad natal para ir a vivir en uno de los internados de mayor prestigio donde solo mentes brillantes y nobles apellidos pueden ingresar. ¿Qué le esperará a Sakura en este nuevo año ? SasuSaku Itasaku.
1. El amanecer de un nuevo destino

Era un día tranquilo, los rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana de una confortable habitación donde una amplia y mullida cama cobijaba plácidamente el sueño de una bella chica de cabellos rosados, pero fueron aquellos rayos de sol los mismos que llegaron a sacarla de sus placenteros sueños iluminando por completo su el rostro níveo. Perezosamente se movió y se tallo los ojos abriéndolos con pesadez, dejando ver sus iris en verde jade, viró al despertador «Las seis de la mañana… Debo ponerme en pie o perderé mi vuelo» Con poca emoción por tener que hacer aquello, con pesadumbres salió de su cama colocándose en pie.

―Sakura querida, ya es hora de despertar ―Una voz femenina se hacía presente cálida y dulce al tiempo que se escuchaba el llamado a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirrosa.

―No te preocupes mamá ya estoy despierta, enseguida bajo.

Tardó algunos minutos en encontrarse lista, una vez duchada y con unos shorts cortos en color crema, unas medias poco más de la rodilla con flats ambos negros, que a conjunto con una blusa en rojo quemado resaltaban el color de su piel blanquecina y el rosado de sus cabellos que contrastaban a la perfección con el jade de sus iris. Bajó sus maletas consigo yendo hasta el comedor donde se encontraba sentado un hombre ataviado con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de manga larga en colores otoñales, inmerso en las noticias del periódico se encontraba hasta que el sonido de la dulce voz de la más joven le hizo llevar su atención a esta.

―Bueno días papá ― Pronunció la pelirosa acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse a su lado izquierdo y colocar la servilleta sobre sus piernas antes de tomar el vaso de jugo que se encontraba servido para ella.

―Buenos días pequeña, ¿Qué tal te sientes con la idea de viajar al instituto konoha? ¿Lista o nerviosa? ― Las palabras de aquel hombre eran cálidas y cariñosas, aunque también llenas de preocupación que intentaba enmascarar por pensar en dejar a su pequeña princesa partir.

―Bastante bien, la verdad estoy muy emocionada –Respondió la más joven al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su progenitor.

―Mi pequeña hoy se va por largo tiempo, la falta que nos hará tu alegría iluminando cada una de nuestras mañanas, pero es por tu crecimiento y futuro ― Sus palabras se embargaban de una gran nostalgia.

―Madre es solo hasta vacaciones, además les llamare todos los fines de semana.

―Tienes que prometerme que lo harás, no podría vivir sin saber de mi pequeña floresita.

―Claro que lo are madre ― Y aquello desde luego que era una promesa, Sakura era alguien que a pesar de pensar que en ocasiones sus padres le sobreprotegían y eran algo exagerados, les tenía un enorme cariño que era notorio en el contante contacto. Pero aquella nostalgia se vio abruptamente interpuesta por un claxon que sonaba desde fuera ― Mi taxi llego, es tiempo de que vaya o perderé el vuelo ― Y con aquellas palabras la joven se colocaba de pie con solo una tostada con mermelada en su boca y una manzana en su diestra que con premura guardaba en su bolso tipo mochila para así ir en busca de sus maletas, las cuales para entonces su padre ya había tomado dirigiéndose con ellas a la entrada del hogar. Una vez dejando las maletas en el portaequipaje del taxi con sonrisas nostálgicas se dedicaban una despedida silenciosa antes de acunar entre sus brazos la anatomía de quien para él siempre sería su pequeña.

―Mi pequeña y dulce flor de cerezo, tu camino estará lleno de éxitos, jamás dejes de luchas por lo que quieres sin importar lo difícil que sea, no dejes que la espalda de otro vaya delante de ti ― Pronunciaba con ternura las palabras de aliento el padre de la pelirosa antes de depositar un pequeño beso embargante de cariño sobre los cabellos de seda de la menor. Tras haber abandonado los brazos de su padre, la ojijade se acercó a abrazar a su madre que ahora luchaba por no llorar con la despedida.

―Cuídate mucho pequeña, que en vacaciones nos veremos de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? ― Y tras acompañas aquellas palabras de un dulce beso depositado en la mejilla de su hija, la mayor dejó ir a Sakura que con nostalgia pero sonriente agitaba su diestra antes de subir al taxi.

―Los amo y más pronto de lo que imaginan nos veremos de nuevo ―Y fue tras aquellas palabras y un agitar de diestra que finalmente el auto partió. Era una imagen melancólica tanto para los padres como para Sakura el tener que despedirse aun cuando fuese a verse n vacaciones, pero el corazón de ambos parecía resentir la separación.

―Tranquila cariño ella volverá en vacaciones, además ese instituto será muy bueno para ella, es uno de los mejores institutos, será difícil y más estando en la capital pero es por su futuro ― Con forme el automóvil se alejaba la pareja luchaba contra sus deseos de detenerle, su pequeña y única hija había partido y por primera vez en 15 años se sentían solitarios en aquella enorme casa. Tras perder de visa el auto el matrimonio ingresó de regreso a su hogar con el acongojado corazón, al parecer esa despedida les había afectado más de lo que esperaban.

.

7:25 de la mañana marcaba el reloj del móvil cuando finalmente habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y es que apenas había llegado a tiempo según lo estipulado, con ayuda del conductor la pelirosa bajó el equipaje y tras agradecerle y a sabiendas de que el servicio se cobraría a la tarjeta de sus padres, tomó su equipaje para dirigirse a mostrador y documentar. Había una fila espantosa que le costó casi 1 hora el poder documentar su equipaje pero finalmente lo había hecho y aun le quedaba una hora libre que gastaría dando una vuelta por el lugar, no había mucho que ver, en la terminal, si quería seguir inspeccionando debía moverse de ahí y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vuelo por lo que al final solo compró un café y tomando asiento se entretuvo con un libro de saga sobrenatural que tenía a medio leer.

Cuando menos lo esperó la voz por los altavoces llamaban a los pasajeros de su vuelo a abordar y guardando su libró y tomando su equipaje de mano se dirigió a la puerta indicada mientras enviaba un mensaje de Whatsapp a sus padres ‹Estoy por abordar, todo está bien, les llamo el fin de semana, los amo.›

El vuelo fue tranquilo, más corto de lo que esperaba aunque quizá eso se debía a la música que escuchaba. Mientras esperaba las maletas mensajeaba a sus padres y alguno que otro amigo cibernético avisando de su llegada con bien. Una vez con equipaje en mano tomó un taxi de sitio del aeropuerto indicándole la dirección del instituto Konoha. Tardaron un poco en llegar pero es que aquel instituto se encontraba algo dentro del bosque, ahora entendía porque era llamado ‹El instituto escondido de la hoja› Incluso cuando cruzaron el portón de herrería que resguardaba el interior, pasando por debajo del arco de piedra tallada tuvieron que avanzar un tanto antes de llegar al edificio principal donde con ayuda del conductor bajó las maletas y pagando el servicio fue en búsqueda de control escolar para pedir informes. La edificación era notoriamente antigua pero muy hermosa, lo malo es que era sencillo perderse.

Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar control escolar le dieron información sobre los dormitorios explicándole en un mapa del instituto, entregándole la llave de su habitación, a su vez le dieron una serie de papeles con los horarios, las reglas de la institución, el calendario de clases, y el listado de libros.

―Cuando te instales ve a la oficina de alado para que recojas tu material didáctico ― Le pidió la encargada antes de que la pelirroja hiciera una venía con una sonrisa en los labios y con el equipaje en mano y como podía con los papeles buscar el dormitorio de damas. Fue complicado encontrarlo pero no imposible y subiendo hasta el 3er piso fue llegó hasta la que sería su habitación; al ingresar aún se encontraba sola por lo que no sabía si tenía una compañera asignada o pasaría el año en tranquilidad.

Desempacó con tranquilidad acomodando sus pertenencias en el armario que le correspondía y en el buró que tenía a un lado. Colocó una fotografía de sus padres y un pie de cama en rosa pálido, en el baño colocó todo su arsenal de aseo personal y junto a su escritorio el kit de maquillaje antes de guardar las maletas. Fue hasta que estuvo instalada cuando decidió ir por su material didáctico pero como ya pasaban de las 2pm podía sentir su estómago quejarse del hambre.

―Primero el deber, ya después iré a comer ¿Qué tanto puedo tardar? ― Se auto cuestionó al tomar su bolso tipo mariconera y colgarla de lado, guardando en ella el móvil y la llave del dormitorio y así regresar al edificio principal.

Estaba de vuelta en aquel enorme edificio y aunque tenía buena memoria para recordar los caminos que tomaba agradecía llevar consigo el mapa por cualquier situación. Llegó hasta la oficina donde la encargada de control escolar anteriormente le había indicado y tras un saludo cortés fue que pidió la lista de material didáctico. Pensó que serían pocos pero se había equivocado y vaya que pesaban pero no había opción y cargando con ellos se dirigía a su habitación de nueva cuenta. Al entrar al edificio de los dormitorios femeninos podía escuchar su móvil sonar una y otra vez, eran mensajes de Whatsapp que replicaban por su atención, sin embargo le era complicado llevando aquellos libros. Se detuvo por unos instantes recargando los libros contra una pared y su pierna para así poder sacar el móvil con gran dificultad y revisar los mensajes y justo en ello se encontraba cuando pudo sentir un repentino choque en su hombro que le hizo perder el equilibrio y con tal de no caer terminó por soltar los libros, ningún golpe con esa fuerza podría haber sido accidental, cosa que molestó bastante a la pelirosa y si a ello le sumamos el calor que hacía y el hambre que tenía, era la fórmula perfecta para el desastre.

―Si estás ciega para no ver por dónde caminas, muda no estás para pedir disculpas ― Aquellas palabras salieron de boca de la pelirosa haciendo que la chica de cabellos negros que había chocado con ella se virara al igual que su amiga para toparle de frente.

― ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Frentudita ―Cuestionó la morena con aires de supremacía.

― ¿Entonces eres ciega, muda y sorda o solo déspota y falta de educación? ― Sakura no tenía la más mínima paciencia en aquellos momentos y al parecer la pelinegra tampoco pues bien se le había notado el alzar de su ceja al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes rojos.

―Hablas demasiado para ser una donnadie.

―Y tú tienes demasiada osadía para usar blusas cortas con ese peso ― No se necesitaba conocerla para ver lo superficial que era e irritable y así mismo fue que las palabras de Sakura pegaron donde más le dolía a la pelinegra.

―De esta no sales de pie frentuda ―Advirtió la chica de lentes mientras le hervía la sangre en ira.

― ¡Hey Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? ― Se escuchó una nueva voz que para la pelirosa no era nueva, la conocía a la perfección y es que aquella voz provenía de una rubia que se acervaba a las chicas presentes, era casi de la misma estatura de Sakura y su cabello rubio y largo estaba sujeto por una coleta alta que caía con elegancia a la par de un fleco largo, ataviada con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa morada a la cintura que delineaba sus curvas femeninas, se posó junto a la ojijade, aquella que era su amiga de la infancia y que de nueva cuenta sus padres y el destino les hacía reencontrarse.

―Ino, problemas no hay, solo una ciega falta de educación que quería pasarse de lista.

―Mala idea enfrentar a la bestia rosa y menos ahora con Yamanaka a un lado ¿Hay problemas? Tú… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ―Nadie tocaría a su amiga y es que ambas solían protegerse desde que se conocieron en preescolar y no sería la excepción.

―Karin, será mejor que nos vayamos ―Advirtió la acompañante de la pelinegra que a regañadientes no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

―Ya habrá más oportunidades para solucionarlo ― Y con aquellas palabras fue que se retiraron para dejar a una molesta Sakura que solo se distrajo de su mal humor para ver a la rubia y dedicarle una sonrisa amplia.

―Nos volvemos a topar, es bueno ver a alguien conocida y querida.

―Increhible que estemos de nuevo en la misma escuela a pesar de la distancia ¿No?

―Ino, nuestros padres son buenos amigos desde hace años, no creo que sea tan impresionante, seguro que querían dejárnoslo como sorpresa.

―Tienes razón pero igual es bueno verte, aunque no esperaba encontrarte causando problemas ― Tras aquellas palabras una risa escapó de los labios de la rubia.

―Calla, no los causé yo… solo respondí.

― Y pensar que esta es la pequeña y tímida flor de cerezo que conocí en preescolar a la que todos le molestaban y hacían llorar, te has vuelto agresiva.

―Te aprendí un par de cosas.

―Pero lo aprendiste muy bien ― Y aquella amena conversación que hacía retornar la sonrisa a los labios de ambas chicas se llevaba a cabo mientras que levantaban los libros que la pelirosa había dejado caer.

―Muchas gracias ¿En qué habitación estás?

―304 ¿y tú?

― ¡Estás de broma!

―No, ¿A caso tú también?

―Si… vaya jugadas del destino ― Ambas rieron un poco mientras caminaban a la habitación. Una vez dejando los libros y viendo que la rubia ya se había instalado, seguramente habiendo llegado poco después que ella fue que la rubia repuso ― ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer? Muero de hambre y así podemos celebrar el habernos reencontrado tras 3 años de no estar en la misma escuela.

―Excelente idea.

La noche había caído para cuando Sakura e ino retornaban a los dormitorios preparando todo para lo que sería su primer día de clases, pero vaya si su último día libre había sido bien aprovechado.

．．．

La mañana había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba o quizá ella así lo había sentido pero cuando menos lo esperaba, el despertados sonaba estrepitoso exigiéndole despertar. Con una mano de movimientos torpes apagó el despertador y teniendo una lucha interna, finalmente decidió colocarse de pie para ir a ducharse. Tras algunos minutos saliendo de la ducha fue que la pelirosa tuvo la ardua tarea de despertar a la rubia para que ella se duchara por igual. Finalmente Sakura estaba ataviada con el uniforme blanco y negro de la institución, lista para salir, su cabello aún se encontraba ligeramente húmedo pero era agradable por el clima. Colocó un poco de gloss rosado en sus labios antes de tomar su mochila.

―Ino, me adelanto ― Advirtió a la rubia y saliendo de la habitación se dirigió a los edificios que ella recordaba como zona de salones sin embargo todo se veía bastante solo ¿Se habría equivocado al dar alguna vuelta? Y para colmo había olvidado llevar el mapa de la institución. Finalmente había llegado a un edificio, quizá ahí había alguien le informara, pero entro todo estaba casi desierto, excepto por una voz varonil desde sus espaldas que le hizo estremecer.

― ¿Qué tenemos acá? ¿No eres muy joven para estar paseando por estos lugares y tan sola? Pequeña ―Girándose sobre sus talones la Haruno se topó con la imagen de un hombre alto, grueso, quizá de unos 22 años, mandíbula ancha y nariz afilada cabello negro y corto, su mirar era agudo, sombrío, más que el propio color de sus ojos y su sonrisa de medio lado brindaba un toque de terror que le llevó a dar un paso atrás.

―Yo…me he perdido.

―Desvalida y perdida ¿Y a donde te dirigías? ―Cuestionó aquel hombre dando un paso más hacia la chica que aunque intentó retroceder, algo le había evitado el paso, aunque ese algo parecía más bien un alguien, pues una mano gentil pero grande y másculina se había posado en su brazo desde sus espaldas.

―Déjala en paz Kisame ― Advirtió una voz masculina que le hizo girar el mirar para ver de quien se trataba, exceptuando a Ino no podía conocer a ninguna otra persona ahí. Su mirar se encontró con un joven alto, de al menos 1.83cm, piel blanquecina y rasgos delgados pero masculinos, labios rosados por naturaleza y pestañas espesas y largas, azabaches como sus cabellos de seda que lucía largos sujetos en una coleta baja, dejando escapar solo un par de mechones al frente; su mirar era intenso, profundo, intimidante pero a su vez era gentil y algo triste, ojos negros como la misma noche pero que podrían hacer a cualquiera perderse ― Ibas a los edificios de high school ¿no? ― Cuestionó el joven de coleta al ver su uniforme, haciendo que la ojijade asintiera con suavidad ― Aún es temprano, te guiaré hasta allá si te parece.

―Sería de gran ayuda y se lo agradecería mucho …― El silencio se apoderó de la menor y es que se había percatado de que no conocía el nombre del más alto.

―Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha ― Respondió el con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios ― Kisame, no tardo, no te metas en más problemas.

―Sería incapaz ― Respondió aquel hombre con ironía mientras el moreno de coleta encaminaba a la salida a la ojijade.

―Disculpe las molestias que le he causado Uchiha-san.

―¿No crees que es muy formal? No soy tan mayor para que me llames así ¿O sí? ―Cuestionó dejando escapar una suave risa que buscaba hacerle sentir más cómoda ― Llámame Itachi, ¿Y tú eres…?

―Muchas gracias, Itachi-san; yo soy Haruno Sakura.

―Sigue siendo muy formal, poco a poco deberías ir bajando esa formalidad… Haruno Sakura, ― Repitió el nombre como si pensara en algo con ello ― ¿Son por casualidad tus padres los dueños de la empresa de licor Haruno?

― Si, son ellos ¿Los conoce?

―Son antiguos socios de mis padres, no es un apellido de lo más común.

―No, creo que no lo es.

―Quizá ya en alguna reunión te haya visto.

―No suelo acompañarlos mucho a sus reuniones sociales, yo…no soy la mejor en ello ― Para cuando se había percatado ya había pronunciado aquellas palabras a pesar de apenas conocerse.

―He de confesar que yo tampoco soy el mejor en esa clase de eventos ― Mencionó con una suave risa soplada haciendo una conversación bastante amena, a decir verdad, para la Haruno era sencillo sentirse cómoda al lado del moreno pues era verdaderamente agradable ― Bien, este es el edificio donde se encuentra la sección High School ¿Estarás bien? Pequeña flor de cerezo.

―Lo estaré, solo soy un poco despistada en ocasiones ― Y sus palabras se vieron acompañadas de una sonrisa amplia y dulce antes de realizar un venia de 90 grados ― Muchas gracias por su ayuda Itachi-sempai ¿Es mejor si lo llamo sempai? ―Cuestionó al herguirse pudiendo notar una sonrisa sutil en aquellos labios masculinos.

―Es un buen avance, me parece apropiado. Ahora será mejor que vayas a tus clases y yo a las mías.

―Lo haré, espero volver a verle en alguna ocasión y de nuevo muchas gracias Itachi-sempai ― Al decir aquello la pelirosa se adentró en el edificio mientras el moreno observaba la escena.

―Dalo por hecho pequeña Sakura ― Sus palabras eran solo un susurro para sí mismo para retornar al lugar en el que tomaría sus clases.

Cuando la Haruno ingresó en el salón, este se encontraba casi lleno, haciendo que todos volvieran sus miradas a ella, algo un tanto incómodo para la ojijade pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar y yendo al primer asiento pudo encontrar tomó asiento dejando su mochila de lado.

― ¿Dónde estabas? Sakura, creí que te habías adelantado ―Le cuestionaba una rubia al acercarse, su buena amiga Ino.

―Sí, pero me perdí, lo siento.

―Menos mal llegaste antes que el profesor o te habrían castigado el primer día ― Se encontraba por responder la ojijade cuando de manera estridente la puerta del salón de abrió dejando ver a un joven rubio de ojos azules en la puerta que ingresaba con unos audífonos y música a todo volumen mientras tarareaba algo, tomando haciendo a la zurda de la pelirosa. Por fortuna no tardó en ingresar el profesor a cargo, era un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello ceniciento, la mitad de su rostro de encontraba oculto bajo un cubre bocas y en su zurda se mantenía un libro pequeño que parecía estar leyendo en aquel momento. A penas hubo ingresado todo el salón guardo silencio, excepto por el rubio que no quitaba su música. Haciendo que la mirada azabache del peligris se posara en el por un tiempo pero a pesar de ello el rubio no prestaba atención alguna por lo que Sakura optó por darle unos golpesitos en el hombro para captar su atención y señalar al frente, haciendo que este se volteara a observar al profesor y así quitarse los audífonos.

―Gracias por su atención… Bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su nuevo profesor este curso, para iniciar espero que cada uno se presente, iniciemos por ti ― Pidió al joven ruidoso ojiazul, el cual no dudó en colocarse de píe.

―Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años y voy a ser el líder de la empresa Uzumaki Co ― Su presentación había sido bastante enérgica pero la mayoría le veía solo con un poco de incredulidad.

―Bien…continuando, ahora tú ― Pidió el peligrís a la Haruno que se colocó de pie.

―Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, es un placer ― Y tras tomar su asiento el Hatake prosiguió.

―Ahora tú, por favor ― Llamaba a un chico de cabellos negros como la noche y piel blanquecina que se había mantenido en entero silencio en el asiento a la diestra de la Haruno, nadie le había escuchado decir nada, pero apenas se colocó de pie se escucharon murmullos, en su mayoría femeninos sobre lo bien parecido que era, cosa a la cual el pareció ignorar por completo.

―Uchiha Sasuke ― Fue todo lo que pronunció antes de retornar a su asiento.

«Uchiha Sasuke…¿Será algo de Itachi-sempai?... Ahora que lo pienso, tiene un poco de similitud ¿Será así de agradable? » Se cuestionaba mentalmente la pelirosa sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro que ante ello solo llevó su mirar frío y un tanto agresivo a la Haruno haciendo que esta desviara la suya.

Uno a uno continuó presentándose, fue al finalizar el último alumno que el profesor prosiguió.

―Bien, han de saber que todo este año trabajaremos en equipos, los cuales yo formaré así que para que vayan identificándose entre sí quiero que levanten la mano conforme les vaya llamando… Yamanaka…. Nara y Akimichi, ustedes serán un equipo… Hyuga, Inuzuka y ….Aburame, ustedes serán otro equipo ― Así prosiguió Hatake, pronunciandoles uno a uno mientras alzaban la mano observándose unos a otros por tener que formar equipo con personas que apenas conocían y que seguramente más tarde ni recordarían quienes eran si no tomaban nota ― Uzumaki, Haruno, y Uchiha, ustedes son el último equipo. ¿Quejas? ¿Ninguna? Esa es la actitud ― Musitó antes de siquiera dejar que pronunciaran una palabra ― Ahora abran el libro de ciencias en la página 4 para dar inicio ― Y en conjunto el salón completo buscó aquel libro para dar inicio a un nuevo año, un año diferente.


	2. Viajes inesperados

Bueno, tarde pero seguro, aquí el segundo capitulo, no creo que a muchos les afecte pues no hay mucho que lo hayan leído pero a esas pocas personas que no leen les agradezco mucho.¡Perdón! por todo el tiempo que tardé, tuve un bloqueo mental horrible ;; pero ya, ya sé cómo seguirle así que pueden esperar que publique más continuamente.

SabakuNoSakura : Muchas gracias por leer, tarde pero segura, jejeje, ya saben, bloqueo mental ya publicaré más continuamente.

Ga Uchiha: Mihane por la haberte dejado a medias con la anterior versión pero tenía demasiadas incoherencias que de verdad necesitaba arreglar, estaba muy pequeña, inmadura y boba cuando escribía la primera versión jajaja pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que esta versión te guste tanto más que la anterior.

Angie, sé que esás leyendo por aquí~ y gracias~ 3 espero te guste este nuevo cap. Gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme de nuevo y a ayudarme a salir de esos baches de inspiración~ 3 gracias pequeña te quiero~

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo es un fan cover.

Con tranquilidad y suma normalidad fueron transcurriendo las horas y los días de escuela en aquel nuevo instituto para Sakura y lentamente iba pudiendo conocer un poco más a sus maestros y compañeros de clase, siendo de estos últimos Naruto al que rápidamente le fue tomando más cariño; claro el chico era un poco torpe, despistado y algo necio pero era alguien de sentimientos sinceros y nobles que se esforzaba por lo que quería y eso a Sakura le parecía adorable; además de que al ser uno de sus compañeros de equipo, aun si renegaba un poco terminaba haciendo caso a la pelirosa en todo lo que le pedía. Un caso muy diferente era el de su otro compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha; un joven que casi no hablaba, que si bien iba se obtenía una respuesta monosilábica de su parte y nunca sabías si aceptaba o rechazaba lo que se le pedía. Era realmente difícil el trabajar con él y eso a Sakura le ponía de los nervios aun cuando intentaba disimularlo y mantener su sonrisa.

Para mala suerte de Sakura la mayoría de los trabajos que tenían que hacer siempre eran equipo y aunque no era tan malo trabajar con Naruto a pesar de sus terribles errores que ella terminaba arreglando, el trabajar con Sasuke de verdad le enervaba; si era un chico que lo que hacía lo hacía a la perfección pero no sabías si aceptaba hacerlo o no y cada que Sakura le enfrentaba sobre ello se avecinaba una tremenda pelea que podían escucharse los gritos de la pelirrosa al menos en 3 salones vecinos. No su relación no era la mejor pero no tenía más opciones que soportar, respirar profundo y hacer lo que debía.

Fue un día en la hora del almuerzo cuando la pelirrosa se encontraba un tanto pensativa observando a un rubio que comía como si no hubiera un mañana y al pelinegro a su lado que comía con absoluta calma; no importa cuando lo pensara Sakura, en verdad no se imaginaba como diablos es que podían ser amigos y según por lo que hablaba Naruto, Sasuke era su mejor amigo ¿A caso era que Naruto era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de cómo era Sasuke con él?

Cuando el pelinegro había terminado su comida o a medias lo había hecho se colocó de pie cruzando una mirada no muy agradable con la ojijade que le había estado observado y que al parecer era un gesto que no había pasado desapercibido para el joven de ojos ónices. Sakura solo desvió su mirar a un lateral aunque mentiría si dijera que aquello no le había provocado un poco de pudor.

Hasta que el pelinegro estuvo lo suficientemente lejos fue que retornó su mirar al Uzumaki que aun devoraba un poco de carne en su plato.

―Oye Naruto, ¿En verdad tú y Sasuke son buenos amigos? ―Y tenía esperanza que el rubio captara el tipo de cuestionamiento que le brindaba en realidad pero al parecer era tener demasiada esperanza en el ojiazul con su inocencia.

―¡Claro que lo somos! ¿No lo has visto?

―Umm los he visto y por cómo es él es que lo pregunto.

―El dobe es amargado y habla poco, no tiene las mejores respuestas pero es un amigo que nunca me ha fallado cuando lo he necesitado. Hace ya muchos años que nos conocemos y aunque en los primeros años lo odiaba e incluso llegamos a armar peleas más de una ocasión y más de una suspensión del colegio resultamos ser muy buenos amigos, es alguien incondicional cuando logras conocerle ― Explicó con una sonrisa amplia, inocente y brillante como era de costumbre en él. Sonaba tan convencido de sus propias palabas que incluso era difícil para Sakura el no creerle aun si dudaba del Uchiha.

．．．

Como era costumbre de la pelirosa desde que había llegado a la institución hacía meses atrás, cada tarde que tenía libre la utilizaba en ir un par de horas a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco de biología y química; desde muy joven tenía visto su futuro como médico y por ello cada día buscaba prepararse para el examen de ingreso al que cada vez le faltaba menos pero para el que cada día se encontraba más preparada. Aquella tarde no fue la excepción y aun a pesar de haber tenido un roce con el uchiha unos minutos antes a causa de un trabajo que debían llevar en equipo y para el cual no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, la Haruno dirigió su atención a sus estudios una vez en la biblioteca. Buscando entre los libros de anatomía, química y bilogía, la pelirrosa renegaba en murmullos que eran apenas audibles para ella.

― ¡Estupendo! Lo que me hacía falta, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que también las bajitas estudiamos? ―Cuestionó a la nada cuando se sujetaba de una de las maderas dele estante al tiempo que se colocaba de puntillas lo más posible estirando la diestra en búsqueda de poder sacar aquel tomo grueso de bilogía que se encontraba bastante más arriba de lo que resultaba accesible para la fémina. Apenas con las puntas de los dedos había logrado irle sacando de a poco pues era un tomo bastante pesado que a esa altura le costaba atraerle hacia si ―Sólo un poco más ― Comentó para si cuando el tomo se encontraba un tanto más inclinado hacia afuera, pero para mala suerte de la Haruno, no calculó debidamente la fuerza utilizada haciendo que el libro se precipitara hacia ella. Apenas cubriéndose al encogerse de hombros y agachar la cabeza, la ojijade se encontraba preparada para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó, haciéndole abrir los ojos tras un par de segundos.

―Deberías pedir ayuda y no echarte los libros encima ― Pronunció muy cerca pero en un tono suave una voz masculina que para la Haruno sonaba un tanto conocida. Cuando giró su rostro a la dirección de la cual provenía esta puedo percatarse de que efectivamente, esa voz pertenecía a alguien con quien ya se había a topado con anterioridad; su piel blanca y esos ojos azabache que se contorneaban con un par de ojeras que hablaban de lo que seguramente habían sido varias noches en vela sabiendo dios a causa de que.

―Itachi-Sempai ― Aquella mención dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios del mayor que no parecía albergar más que una ligera gracia de que le llamaran sempai, o quizá de que él lo permitiera. La diestra del mayor bajó aquel libro que había estado deteniendo y quitando la zurda del hombro de la más joven extendió el tomo aludido haciendo que la pelirosa se girara a quedar de frente al pelinegro tomando aquel libro ― Muchas gracias.

―Deberías tener más cuidado, si no alcanzas algo sería mejor que lo pidieras ― Aquellas palabras provocaron una mueca en la pelirosa, de aquellas que usualmente controlaba sin problema alguno pero que en esta ocasión se le había escapado pues si algo odiaba era sentir que dependía de alguien o que podían subestimarla como todo el tiempo habían hecho ― Todos podemos necesitar de la ayuda de alguien en un momento, eso no nos vuele inútiles ― Mencionó el mayor como si aquello como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Sakura, quien alzó su mirar posándolo en el azabache inexpresivo que tenía al frente ― Que un mal momento no arruine tu día ― Y tras aquellas palabras, un asentimiento de la Haruno y una sonrisa ladina apenas perceptible, el Uchiha solamente asintió como despedida antes de retirarse y dejar a la Haruno con su estudio.

．．．

Los días transcurrieron como agua entre los dedos y en el momento menos esperado el finalizar del primer año en aquella institución se encontraba cerca, las vacaciones de verano se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina mientras que los exámenes finales corrían uno tras otro sin dar tiempo ni espacio a un pequeño respiro. Todos en el salón y la institución completa se dejaban ver exastos, no habían quien no poseyera un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos enmarcándoles e incluso el llamado chico perfección Sasuke Uchiha las poseía, cosa que llamaba bastante la atención de Sakura pues les hacía ver muy parecido a Itachi. Según se había enterado por parte de Naruto, Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi quien a l parecer siempre había sobresalido notoriamente más que su hermanito en cualquiera que fuese la rama y que llevaba a Sasuke siempre a ser comparado con aquel éxito de hermano, ya fueran los maestros en la escuela, en los cocurriculares deportivos o incluso sus propios padres o el resto de su familia; inclusive las chicas de la escuela, aquellas que hasta habían formado un club de fans encabezado por una pelirroja cabeza hueca llamada Karin, tendían a compararle con el Uchiha mayor, cosa que ponía de los nervios a Sasuke.

Aquello había puesto a pensar un poco a la Haruno, quizá no era tan diferente Sasuke a lo que en ocasiones era ella pues si alguien sabía lo que era sufrir comparaciones y subestimaciones era la propia Sakura, y aunque amara a sus padres en ocasiones llegaban a sacarla de sus cabales cuando la comparaban con alguien más haciéndole saber que nunca llegaría a ser alguien tan talentosa.

Perdida en sus pensamiento se encontraba la ojijada aun cuando mantenía la mirada en el Uchiha menor, que este terminó no por percatarse de su mirar sino por exasperarse de este.

―¿Te parezco demasiado entretenido? ― Cuestionó sin pudor alguno, al dejar su lápiz de lado y enarcar una ceja al posar su mirar en la fémina quien recientemente salía de su ensimismado pensamiento.

― ¿Qué? ¿Has escuchado hablar del mirar perdido en la nada? Tienes demasiado ego Uchiha ― Y aquello no era más que una manera de negar que efectivamente algo en ella relacionaba sus pensamientos con aquel joven de melena azabache.

―Sí, pero cuando eso ocurre se observa un punto inexistente no a una persona.

―Precisamente eso era lo que hacía, ver un punto inexistente ― Y las palabras de Sakura hicieron énfasis en "Punto Inexistente" crispando los nervios del Uchiha, cosa que para la ojijade era como un premio que le dejaba satisfecha cerrando su libro y colocándose de pie ― Si Naruto pregunta puedes decirle que terminé mi estudio que lo veo en clase de Kakashi-sensei ― Y tras aquellas palabras que fueron pronunciadas mientras tomaba sus pertenencias, la fémina dio la espalda al Uchiha para dirigir sus pasos fuera de la biblioteca.

Grave error el de Sakura el pensar que algo así podía ser dejado parar por un Uchiha y más si hablábamos de Sasuke Uchiha quien jamás permitía que su ego fuese herido y más por una chica insípida de cabellos rosados. Los pasos de Sakura fueron seguidos por el Uchiha hasta haber sido alcanzada y jalada entre uno de los estantes menos visitados, haciendo caer en el transcurso los libros que sujetaba, dejando un sonido hueco que para las alturas de las fechas que se encontraban todos tomaron como lo que seguramente había sido el accidente de un estudiante medio dormido que dejaba caer sus cosas por mero descuido.

― ¡¿Qué diantres…? ¡― Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar la Haruno para cuando su espalda se encontraba contra uno de los estantes y sus manos sujetas con lo demasiada fuerza sobre su cabeza por parte del Uchiha.

―Ya me has hecho demasiadas en este año Haruno, te he soportado bastante.

― No más de lo que yo te he soportado a ti Uchiha ― Y aquello solo le ganó un apretó en las muñecas que le hizo gesticular el dolor que le provocaba.

―Tienes demasiado valor para ser una don nadie, Haruno.

―Y tú demasiada lengua para ser un tomate putrefacto adornado con la purpurina de un apellido ― Y quizá no había sido la mejor elección de palabras o quizá sí, al hacer rabiar a Sasuke de tal manera que su rostro había comenzado a tornarse rojo de la ira y sus dientes podían escucharse rechinar y es que la Haruno había dado justo donde le dolía.

―Vas a arrepentirte de tus palabras Haruno y vendrás a mi suplicando ― Pronunció el pelinegro con una cercanía tan que a Sakura le resultaba demasiado incomoda y sin más que una mera reacción defensiva, acertó un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna del portados de ojos ónices, haciéndole soltar sus muñecas y doblarse del dolor.

― No te sientas tan poderoso Uchiha, que un grupito de niñatas con las bragas mojadas se encuentre detrás de ti como perras en celo no quiere decir que seas el tipo de toda chica, así que hazte un favor y otro a mi… Mantente lo más lejos de mí que te sea posible ― Argumentó la joven de cabellos rosados quien sin esperar siquiera respuesta del adolorido joven que se encontraba ahora en el piso intentando asimilar el dolor, dio media vuelta y se fue a toda prisa por donde había llegado, tomando apenas tiempo para levantar sus pertenencias y salir casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Esperaba al menos haber disimulado lo bastante bien sus nervios al menos hasta haberse ido de allí.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba la joven de ojos jade mientras se alejaba de la biblioteca esperando que nadie le siguiera, que no se hubo percatado de una presencia frente a ella hasta que había sido demasiado tarde y estrellándose contra lo que para ella había sido más un tronco o un muro que una persona, terminó cayendo sentada y dejando sus cosas caer alrededor.

― ¿Qué tenemos aquí? De nuevo la chiquilla cabello de chichle ― Y aquella voz de alguna manera le parecía familiar y Sakura rogaba internamente porque no fuese quien pensaba pero el alzar su mirada le hizo saber que efectivamente, era quien pensaba y quien menos quería que fuese. Ley de Murphy, en definitiva ese no era el mejor día para la Haruno ― ¿Es una costumbre tuya el toparte con tus mayores de manera tan peculiares? ― Cuestionaba aquel joven de cabellos negros azulados.

―Lo lamento venía distraída y no me percaté de su presencia ― Aquella había sido lo que Sakura llamaba una disculpa mientras tomaba sus cosas y se colocaba de pie aun algo adolorida.

― ¿Sabes lo que un superior podría hacerte por esos errores tuyos cabello de chicle? ― Y una sonrisa se había avistado en los labios de aquel hombre, una de esas sonrisas que hacían helar la sangre de cualquiera pues se mostraba sumamente amplia con unos dientes demasiado puntiagudos para el gusto de Sakura, algo que le daba un aire casi de tiburón.

―Kisame, mueve es hora del examen ― Y aquella voz no podía confundirla, aun cuando sonaba tremendamente fría en aquellos momentos, sabía que sólo podía tratarse de una persona Uchiha Itachi quien apenas hacía contacto visual con la Haruno.

―Sakura… ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó al ver las que un poco de tierra asomaba en las manos y codos raspados de la pelirosa.

―Lo estoy solo un pequeño accidente ― Y vaya Dios a saber que fama o qué clase de persona sería Kisame que una mirada llena de severidad se posó el hombre más alto.

―Oye tranquilo, yo no he sido esta vez.

―Yo he sido quien ha chocado con Kisame-san, una disculpa, me encontraba distraída ― Y solo así la mirada de Itachi más tranquila y es que incluso Kisame se dejaba ver nervioso ante aquella reprimenda visual.

―Ten un poco más de cuidado, te podrías lastimar ― Mencionó el pelinegro.

―No se preocupe, soy de roca, pero una roca que debe rendir una prueba, mucho éxito en las de ustedes ― Mencionó la portadora de cabellos rosados teniendo una sonrisa en los labios antes de despedirse con una mano y salir corriendo en dirección al edificio de aulas.

―Eres demasiado blando con esa chiquilla ¿No? ― Cuestionó el hombre de apariencia de tiburón mientras el pelinegro se daba media vuelta y su voz retornaba a la frialdad anterior.

―Deja de decir tontería Kisame y mueve tu trasero.

．．．

Fue tras haber hecho una escala en el tocador de damas para limpiar los restos de tierra a causa de la caída que la Haruno se dirigió al aula donde en pocos minutos daría inicio la clase de Kakakshi, si aquel extraño hombre que aun a la fecha mantenía su rostro cubierto con una mascarilla. Había llegado apenas a tiempo, ya casi todos se encontraban dentro esperando la llegada del impuntual profesor quien como de costumbre daba una explicación poco creíble para su retraso.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún evento destacable, todo dentro de lo usual, eso al menos hasta que el peliplata mencionó que tenía un anuncio para el grupo.

―Bien jóvenes, como es costumbre en esta institución, tras haber rendido todas sus pruebas hasta este viernes, el día sábado saldremos en un viaje de 5 días a las montañas, seremos varios grupos que estaremos trabajando en los equipos que les asignamos ― Explicaba al tiempo que repartía unas hojas al grupo― Así que deberán tener lista su maleta y sus ánimos para las 6 am que deben abordar el autobús pues saldremos a las 7 am de la escuela. La lista de lo esencial que deben portar se encuentra en esas hojas junto con algunas medidas de seguridad. El itinerario les será entregado el día del viaje cuando se encuentren todos en el autobús, así que les pido les hagan saber a sus padres que el día de salida de ustedes de esta institución será un día después de nuestra llegada.

Tenía que ser una broma, tener que pasar 5 días con sus compañeros de clases era una cosa pero tener que pasar 5 días trabajando en equipo con el Uchiha menor…


End file.
